my ada
by lovegoddess267
Summary: alone and unsertain leon looks for his lover in the one place he knew


My Ada

A resident evil 4 fan fic

Disclaimer: I don't own resident evil 4 and if you don't like my fan fic then take a bridge and get over it!

In the darkness of the night Leon saw a figure, running off in the distance; not sure of his own thoughts he ran after this mysterious, figure which seemed to have the speed of a cat "Ada!" Leon shouted the figure stopped but did not answer Leon held out his hand

"Ada Come here please!" the figure seem frighten and ran away Leon followed the moving figure till it disappeared, in the shadow of the night like a phantom.

Leon looked around and took rest in a nearby old cabin which had paint chipped off to one side the door hung loosely when he looked out 

the second floor window where he could see a bond fire going and hear people singing. Inside it smelled, like an old corps Leon lied down on the musty bed which gave off certain aroma that made him feel tired it also had dried blood on the matt and no sheets Leon's face twisted with discussed but for some reason he fell asleep. Just like that

The next morning Leon woke up to the sound of a woman talking "who's there?" Leon moaned he looked at the figure which wasn't very clear due to him waking up he then herd the clicking of heels on the hard wood floor, it took a while for his eyes to become clear but by then she was gone. "Ada!" Leon walked out of the cabin, and started to go to the village as he pushed the big gate open he caught the attention of one of the possessed farmers "get him" the farmer said "damn not now!" nearby he heard the chain of a chain saw a woman with a bandaged face come 

out and with a battle cry charged at Leon. Leon shot his shot gun but soon realized he was out of bullets "oh no" he exclaimed as the chain saw come down Leon covered his face in hopes that would help but then a bullet flew past his the wind from it whistled in his ear and he looked up as the corps of the woman fell in front of him and another woman in red appeared in front of him "hello Leon" the woman said Leon looked up at the woman and saw it was Ada wong the girl he tried to save bad at the umbrella lab in her hand he saw her tossing his shot gun bullets in the air "Ada!" Leon said

"Wow you remember me" Leon's face grew angry "give me my bullets" he held out his hand

"No" Ada laughed and she ran into the nearest cabin Leon ran after her not knowing she was planning as Ada disappeared into the room he 

stopped then he heard the door slammed and watched as Ada bolted the door

"now the fun starts" Ada ran her slim fingers down Leon's stomach which made him quiver Leon was getting big in the pants which Ada took notice and began to undress him once undressed she went for her own but Leon stopped her "wait let me do that" Leon smiled and proceeded to take off her clothes once off her cupped her breast and squeezed Ada gave out a moan of pleaser Leon took on pink nipple in his mouth and sucked and licked

"Oh god Leon" Ada cried out Leon set Ada down and thrust into her with made her arch her back Leon pulled her legs up in the air and thrust even more and harder

"Leon please your torturing me" Ada said Leon shot an evil seductive smile her way in which Ada caught she knew what he was thinking

"Heh not yet darling," he then began to thrust his hardest into her wet entrance till out of nowhere the possessed farmers banged on the door

"Leon we have to get out of here," Leon shook his head "no you got me in the mood now you have to deal with MR. and Miss ball sack" Ada laughed "OK" at that moment the farmer got into the house with his pitchfork he went after, them Leon put his hand up

"Stop! Can't you see were busy GO AWAY!" the farmer left quietly and Leon continued with Ada "come on Ada scream my name" Ada screamed with each thrust, he mad

"Leon Leon oh Leon" Ada climaxed in the arms of Leon "so what do you say we run away together" Leon said Ada smiled,

"No I don't think so see you're a good man and all but I don't see myself with you bye, Leon" 

and with that Ada was gone just like that Leon looked out to the sky "I'll wait for you I promise"


End file.
